Ayame is pregnant!
by Jacob Black's hardcore bitch
Summary: Kouga finally take Ayame as his mate. Later in the story Ayame discovers that she is pregnant with pups. Am giving up this on this story, if anybody is interested in taking it over pm me.
1. Chapter 1

"Kouga? Is that you?" Ayame's eyes fluttered open to see Kouga, and their two packs surrounded around her.

"What happened?" Ayame asked trying to sit up, but fell backwards as a pain shot through her arm that she had tried to balance herself on while sitting up.

"Lie down, everything's gonna be just fine Ayame, you were hurt by one of Naruku's incarnations while fighting. You've been unconscious for over a week now, you need to rest. Hakkaku, Ginta, go hunt for something to eat, while I'm changing the bandages on Ayame's arm," Kneeling down, Kouga undid the bandage on Ayame's arm, and began to cleanse the wound to prevent infection.

Ayame looked down at her arm and gasped, all the way from Ayame's wrist to the top of her shoulder was a very swollen gash that was about three inches wide. Kouga looked up at her and smile sympathetically, he knew she was upset about the gash that would leave a terrible scar on what used to be Ayame's flawless, soft skin that Ayame fussed over every time she got a cut on her so well-kept skin. After dipping a piece of cloth in hot soapy water, Kouga took Ayame's arm and gently cleaned the wound, then bandaging her arm.

Later that night, Ayame watched as Kouga took his armor off, and laid it beside his bed. She admired his well built body, and dreamt of what she so badly longed for, was here, undressing in front of her. Catching her gaze, Kouga smiled to himself as he crawled into bed.

During the night, the packs awoke to Hakkaku's mate Sarina whimpering. She had been expecting pups for a long time now, Sarina's contractions came quicker and more painful as the night progressed, until it was time for her to give birth to the first pup. All the packs could do was watch patiently from the cave's walls as Sarina's screams worsened, and her breath grew ragged as she pushed the first pup out, then the second, and even a third pup. Ayame got up, and walked to the center of the cave where Sarina was, and took pieces of cloth to wrap the pups in.

Hakkaku eventually found it safe to wander over to the side of his mate Sarina. She had given birth to one girl, and two boys.

Kouga watched as Ayame cradled the tiny pup in her arms so gently. She switched pups as Sarina breast-fed the pups one by one. Her face full of joy as she adored each of them, right then, Kouga knew that he no longer wanted to take Kagome as a mate, because she had never showed any desire to bear Kouga's, or Inuyasha's pups.

"Ayame, I bet you would like some pups of your own wouldn't you?" This question caused Ayame to nearly faint, she looked up at Kouga and nodded.

"Well in any case, I would like to take you as my mate. But first, I want your permission. Ayame, will you allow me to take you as my mate?" Ayame gasped and spun around to face him, nodding with tears running down her cheeks.

Kouga stepped closer to Ayame, moving her hair, Kouga leaned into her neck, and slid his slick, wet fangs into her neck. Blood trickled down her neck as Kouga pulled away from her neck. Smiling, Kouga leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling away Kouga gave a smile to Ayame, then stroking her soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later.

"I'm getting tired of this, and I feel like shit," Ayame said to Kouga who only smiled.

Ayame was having morning sickness for almost two weeks now, and Kouga could smell pups all over her, except he wanted Kagome to check over Ayame just to make sure before he got to excited about the situation.

"Come on Ayame, we have to go visit Inuyasha and Kagome for a little bit," Kouga told Ayame scooping her up in his arms.

"But why?" Ayame asked Kouga, looking up into his adorable blue eyes.

"I want Kagome to see if you're pregnant or not. She always has one of those, umm, home pregnancy tests with her that tells you if your pregnant or not. Cus, Sango and Miroku have been trying really hard to have a baby since they killed Naraku," Kouga said running into a forest trying to catch Kagome's scent.

After running through several towns, Kouga could finally find Kagome. Coming to a stop, Kouga walked over to Kagome who was playing with the fox demon they called Shippou.

"Hi Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked Kouga setting Shippou aside.

"I need you to check on Ayame, and give her one of those, umm, pregnancy things if Sango hasn't used them all," Kouga said, his cheeks flushing crimson red.

"Sure, you just go over there, and-" Kouga tuned out of the conversation as Kagome began to explain to Ayame how to take the test.

Just as Ayame turned, Inuyasha was coming out of their hut, looking very mad.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha finally asked after several minutes of glaring between him and Kouga.

"Shut up muttface. I just brought Ayame here to take a pregnancy test,"

"Oh, whatev then. Oh Kagome, did you ever take one of those tests too?"

"No, I just got my period, we'll just have to try again I reckon," Kagome said looking ashamed of herself.

"Hey Kagome, can you tell me what shows up? I didn't get the whole color thing," Kagome looked over Ayame's shoulder, and looked at the stick, there was a bright pink circle.

Squeeling Kagome grinned and clapped her hands excitedly, Kouga and Inuyasha stopped talking and gave her a weird look.

"Congradulations! Your pregnant!" Kagome jumped up and down shaking the stunned Ayame.

"I'm what?!? I can't believe it Kouga, aww so much to do, so much to plan-" Ayame started getting overexcited and Kouga was beginning to look scared.

"Calm down Ayame," Kouga finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody, sorry this so short, I ran out of ideas so when you read pease give me some ideas, don't forget. I won't continue until I get 3 more reveiws.

* * *

"Hey pack meeting everybody," Kouga yelled startling Hakkaku's pups that had been sleeping woke up whimpering and crying and Sarina glared at Kouga, apparently they had just got their pups to sleep.

'Sorry,' Kouga mouthed to Sarina, nodding she turned to her whimpering pups to comfort them.

"Now that Kouga has grabbed your attention, we have an announcement that we need to make, so listen up," Ayame said at last, "Me and Kouga are expecting pups in seven months, so any past mothers in the pack that have any advice is welcome to talk to me."

"Wow, finally, dang," There was a mixture of buzzing voices, Kouga wrapped his arms around me and we walked to the river together.

Ayame's POV

Kouga looked at Ayame before kissing her, we soon ended up naked. Kouga rubbed one of my nipples with his thumb and finger before kissing all the way down my stomach, and poked his head in between my legs, 'wow, I had actually forgotten how big Kouga was as he entered me, his hips rocking slowly against mine before speeding up more, my groans grew louder and louder.

After about 30 minutes of sex we finally dressed.


End file.
